


my whole world

by aashma



Category: Teletubbies - Fandom
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Early Mornings, F/M, Fluff, Lazy Mornings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 17:50:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14525991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aashma/pseuds/aashma
Summary: and the love of your life lays next to you.





	my whole world

the sun rose in its delighting glory, bright and shining.

 

laying next to you was the most ethereal sight you’ve ever seen, your whole world. you woke up in a tangled mess of limbs, hair disheveled and basking in the scent of home.

 

a groggy tinky winky catches you subconsciously staring at him, like he’s your whole world (which he is.) a sleepy “good morning, y/n.” he whispers before yawning and slowly dragging his way out of the bed.

 

as soon as you hear the shower tap turn on, you whisper to yourself, 

 

"today's going to be a great day."

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS A JOKE PLEASE LEAVE ME ALONE


End file.
